


Truth Seeker

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Finding what you need [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (also minor) - Freeform, (minor) - Freeform, Animal Death, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Character Study, Gen, He's not a bad person but he's not a good person either necessarily, Introspection, Original Character-centric, Post-Apocalypse, Seth is not a nice person, Seth views Sam as his big sister, Stream of Consciousness, do not copy to another site, it's cute, unbeta'd we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Seth knows he functions best as Sam's right hand.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: Finding what you need [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Truth Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Check the mycast for faceclaim references!  
> https://www.mycast.io/stories/finding-what-you-need  
> (Go to mycast to see their faceclaims and go here to see their bios!)  
> https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/bios

Seth was taught a lot by his aunt, he was taught how to understand weaponry, how to repair a gun, how to rig up a shrapnel bomb, and the best place to put a tripwire.

He was taught equally important skills by Sam. He was taught how to seem lesser, how to use his age to seem more helpless, how to turn his lack of emoting into seeming shy, how to focus so much on his ability to make weapons no one really thought about how well he could _use_ them.

He was taught to pay attention, to take advantage of being overlooked. And so he did.

He knew James could be a problem, that was easy to see (and more than once he thought Cassie should’ve left him out there. Yes it was cruel, he was well aware of that). 

Sam thought so too, Sam asked him to watch. She was the talker, the one who used her words to get close, but she wanted him to be her eyes. And so he was.

But he saw something very unexpected in James _and_ Charlie, (who he’d dismissed initially).

They were liars. Not necessarily all the time, not necessarily in huge ways. But they weren’t honest. They avoided eye contact a bit too much, their tone was off, and on the occasion they gave anything resembling an answer about their past it sounded...rehearsed. 

But it was one night in particular that had almost made him tell Sam to see if she could get James to follow her, and make sure he didn’t come back. 

They’d taken down a deer, Cheryl and Sam and Bellamy, he had been asleep, but something had woken him, (a noise, or a feeling?) and he would have _sworn_ he saw James by the corpse, and that around his mouth was dark, dark like... 

He hadn’t fully been awake, and when he was he had doubted himself, what he saw didn’t make any _sense._ (Unless they’d invited a sociopath into their midst, but he hadn’t read James that way. Dishonest, yes, but not necessarily dangerous _directly._ A liability if anything).

And then Bellamy and Tommy go missing. And then James goes after them, and then they come back and something is _wrong._

He follows them, partially out of instinct, he’s always gone where Sam is, and he sees her limping, sees the looks on everyone’s faces, and knows something is wrong.

He hovers behind them as Sadako starts treating injuries, watches Ana’s facial expressions, watches how dazed Bellamy looks, and especially watches how Sam looks.

She’s not “wearing her mask” so to speak. She doesn’t look open, or friendly. Her expression is closed off, aggressively controlled, and her gaze barely strays from James. 

It’s not something he’s ever seen her do so blatantly, and if his alarm bells weren’t already ringing they’d be deafening him right now.

And then Sadako starts looking at James, checking him for injuries, leaning close to look at his pupils, (he’s acting almost as out of it as Bellamy is), when she freezes abruptly, her head snapping back, staring at him in complete shock, her nostrils flaring briefly, at the same moment Sam tenses, Bellamy jolts, and Charlie...Charlie looks like he’s about to shove her over or grab James or _something._

And Seth thinks maybe what he saw that night on James’ mouth _was_ blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate I put a cliffhanger here because you'll never see the direct result. I don't have the patience nor ability to write that level of dialogue I don't think. I will likely do one more fic in this verse, probably focusing on Charlie, with a notable timeskip, to wrap this up. It feels like it's naturally ending and I don't see the point in trying to force it to keep going! I hope you enjoy.  
> (I think Sam and Seth have ended up being two of my favorites. Along with Cheryl).


End file.
